


It's Okay

by furiouscatlover



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt, Junko Ruins Everything™, Sad, Weird Ending, i love this ship sm, nanamiki, w o ah confusing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 10:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15772665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furiouscatlover/pseuds/furiouscatlover
Summary: The past really hurts sometimes.(NanaMiki Angst)





	It's Okay

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wring my neck, I won't feel a thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12409890) by [Buttercup_ghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercup_ghost/pseuds/Buttercup_ghost). 



I press myself against her, hoping for more. She smiles softly and kisses me again. I don't push for more, because this is all I need. Instead, I kiss back.

"I love you so much, Mikan..." The girl that I adore says.

I smile and take her hands in mine. She already knows I do too, so I don't have to say anything. Besides, it hurts to speak because of... the other _her._

I shut my eyes and try to block out the pain of _her_ hands around my neck. _She_ grins and continues to choke me. Tears are starting to flow down my face freely, until _she_ stops and act like nothing happened, asking me how I like my tea. I try responding, but all that comes out is distorted words. _She_ just laughs, and I smile shyly.

I feel hands cupping my cheeks and I open my eyes to see Chiaki with a worried look.

"Are you okay?" She asks me kindly. Not _she_ , but she. The one I actually love.

"I-I'm oka..y thanKs fo-r ask-inG," I manage.

She kisses my lips and softly drags me to our bedroom that we share.

"You need sleep," She tells me. I shake my head.

"N-NightmAr.ess..." I say.

"It's okay... if you do get one, wake me up," She lies down and gently pulls me down as well.

"O-oKay," I say as she strokes my hair.

I fall asleep rather quickly.

I'm in a garden with many flowers, but it's mostly roses. Red roses.

 _She_ is there.

 _She_ is talking, but I can't hear _her_. I see _her_ lips moving, those lips that have left so many marks on my body.

Suddenly, _she_ slaps me. I cry out in pain. It seems so real.

Then, _she_ smiles and kicks me. I let out another sound.

Before I know it, I'm on my knees in front of _her_.

She has her hands around my neck. She's squeezing and laughing.

I try not to enjoy it, but it feels good. It's what I deserve.

I feel my breath shortening, but I don't notice.

I wake up. In tears. The clock reads 2AM.

I keep quiet. I shouldn't wake her up. I don't want to get hurt again.

Hurt? Would _she_ really hurt me? No. Yes?

Didn't she just hurt me, though? In the garden?

No. _She_ did.

She?

I whimper and hug her. She turns around and scowls, then pushes me to the ground.

Again, I wake up. This time, its morning, but early.

I hug _her_. _She_ hugs back and whispers little things into my ear, to help me.

I fall asleep again, nestling in _her_ long blonde hair.

**Author's Note:**

> she is referring to chiaki, and italics _she_ is junko.
> 
> its short i know.


End file.
